Target In Sight
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: A love that started with a Bow and Arrow


_**Target In Sight! Bang!**_

_**Written by dark lil'angel2be AKA Kier :)**_

* * *

_**Hey guys! This is a Christmas Special, thought... there nothing related to Christmas :( **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**_

* * *

_As a kid, I loved to play 'Police & Criminal' with my sister Rein! I was in 'love' with my bow and arrow! _

_I loved to shoot with it and pretend that I'm cupid, together with our other friends, I pretended to be Cupid. _

_I would shoot arrow and the two of the children, and they will pretend that they're I love. Back then we were so innocent and didn't know what Love actually is. _

_That is , until we grew older. Now we're 16 years old, my sister has matured very much. Me? Well, let's just say that I'm still the child in the family._

" Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday Dear Fine & Happy Birthday Dear Rein!" Everyone sang for us.

Rein and I are twin sisters, meaning we're born on the same day! " Thank you!" Rein and I said in sync. Oh! And by everyone I mean, our family! Our dad, our aunt, our uncle, our brother, our friends!

" Here are your presents, Sweethearts." Dad gave a big present to me and Rein. " Can we open them now?!" I said with excitement.

" Haha, do as you please, Fine." Dad said, my smile grew wider and couldn't wait any longer! I opened the present….

And… " Dad…" I said as I eyed my present…

" What's wrong, dear?" He looked worried at me. I then looked at him, and then grinned. " Thank you so much! I had always wanted this!"

Dad sighed in relieve and I laughed, I got a bow and arrow! Not something that kids would use, but the real thing! An actual bow and arrow!

" Now, now Fine. Don't use that thing now , you might hurt someone." Dad said worriedly, I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

" Yes, dad. I know that.. " I glanced over at Rein. " Hey, Rein! What did you get!?" I asked.

Rein glanced at me and then her eyes sparkled " I got a sewing machine! Finally! Now I can make my own clothes!" She said.

I giggled at her.. " Are you girls happy?"

I nodded and so did Rein "Very happy , dad!"

" Then I'm happy too." He said and walked over to Aunty Melissa and Uncle Brad. Our friends then walked over to us.

" Hey Fine, hey Rein!" Lione said cheerfully, Lione is my best friend!

" Hey Rein, hey Fine!" Mirlo said also as cheerfully as Lione, Mirlo is Rein's best friend.

" Hey guys!" Me and Rein said in sync. Lione gave my a present " Here's a gift!" Lione said. I opened the gift, it was a beautiful necklace!

" Whoa, Lione… This is just beautiful!" I said and admired the necklace, it was a necklace with a heart-shaped pendant. When I was holding it it was just white.

" Can I put it on?" I asked, Lione nodded " Of course!"

When I had put the necklace on, the I noticed that the colour changed. It turned from white to Orange!

" Whoa! That's soo cool! It changes colour!" I exclaimed, Lione nodded. " Uh-hu, that's a magical necklace!"

" Magical?" Rein, Mirlo and I repeated. Lione nodded " That necklace shows you what you are feeling, Orange means that you're having Fun, Warmth and have a lunger for food?"

Rein looked weirdly at me "Is that true, Fine?" I thought about it, but my tummy kind of answered it. It grumbled " Y-yeah! See you guys later, I'm going to find some snacks!" I said and waved goodbye to them before I ran to find the snack table.

" Ah! Wait for me, Fine!" Lione yelled and ran after me. After we found the snack table, I began to eat.

" So how did you like my gift?"

" it's amazing! I love it! When it's your birthday I'm going to find something as amazing as this necklace!" I exclaimed with my mouth cover in the chocolate!

" I'll be looking forward to it!" Lione said as she stood besides by the snack table.

" Hey! Let's try my Bow and Arrow out!" I said to her. She stared at me as if I'm an alien and then " That's a great idea!" She exclaimed!

" Let's go outside then!" I yelled and grabbed her hand and ran outside the building.

We were in Heavenly Star Café, and it's connected to the Heavenly Star Park! So it's much easier to the try the bow out in the park!

" Okay, Lione, since this is like the actual bow and Arrow , you have to stand out of my sight!" I said to her, she nodded.

" Say, what shall be your target?" Lione suddenly asked.. I stopped what I was doing, and looked at her. " I don't know yet.."

" What about that apple?" Lione said as she pointed to an apple on a bench, and nearby it was someone sitting.

" Um.. I don't know if that's a good idea, Lione.. I mean, there's someone nearby it." I said to her.

" Ow, don't worry Fine. You'll be fine like always!" Lione said and shrugged it. I sighed " Okay, then."

I have targed the apple.. " **Target In Sight**.." I was ready to let the arrow go.. 3.. 2 … 1…

" **Shoot! **" I let go of the arrow and.. THE FREAKING GUY MOVED! He tried to grab the apple, but the arrow had already shot the apple which made it fly of the bench.

The guy was startled to death and looked behind him, he saw me with the bow. " Hey you!" He yelled.

" Lione!" I whined, then I noticed that she was gone. Or she was hiding behind a tree. I was frozen, like seriously, I couldn't move!

The guy walked up to me " Are you to the one who shot this arrow?" He asked..

" Y-yeah?" I said.. He glared at me, I gulped, he's scary! It looks like he's judging me, from the way he looks at me.

" Your position is bad, no wondering that you almost shot my finger." He blurted out. Huh?

Before I knew it the guy helped me have a proper position. Can't believe I'm being helped by a complete stranger.

" Okay, that's the position. Now. Try to shoot the apple again. You have a good eye sight, but it's just your position that's wrong." He said and walked over to the bench and put the apple on it.

I put the apple in my sight.. " Target in Sight.." As before, I was counting down to 1.

3… 2… 1…. " Shoot!" I said quietly and let go. The apple was shot, the guy who helped me clapped.

" Nice, So what's the name of the girl who almost shot me with an bow and arrow?" The guy teased me.

" I'm Fine Haruno, the girl with the orange hair over there is my best friend Lione. What's the name of the guy that helped me?" I said and smiled.

He somehow smirked " Shade Yukimura, it's nice to meet you, Fine. I'll see you around." He said and walked away.

I held my hand to my chest, it won't stop beating. Well, until Lione nudged my stomach! " Ow!"

" Soo, who was that guy?" Lione said, I rolled my eyes at her. " That was Shade Yukimura…"

" What is he to you?"

" What kind of question is that? He's just an acquaintance."

" Really? Wel your necklace shows an different colour then first…" Lione said as she pointed to the necklace. The colour changed from Orange to Pink.

" Pink stands for Love, meaning: That you are in Love!" Lione exclaimed!

" Nooo! I-I'm not!"

" Yes, you are! You like him!"

"Noo, I-" Before I could deny it again I got interrupted.

" Fine! Lione! The party is almost over! " My brother Ace yelled. " Hai! We're coming!" Me and Lione said in sync.

After we said goodbye to everyone at the party we finally got home, but I couldn't shook of the image of Shade helping me straighten my position!

**A few month's later~ **

A few month's later and I still can't think of anything besides Shade! I think I'm going crazy!

Then I heard my phone beep, it was a text from.. Lione!

✉ _To Fine: Hey gurl! I asked my parents to also get me a bow and arrow, I've been training just for that! I hope your getting the hang out of it, I see you at the Heavenly Star Park! _

_Later, _

_From Lione_

✉_To Lione: Hey! Yes, I'm getting the hang of it thank's to Shade. Okay, see you later at H.S Park! _

_See ya! _㈴2

_From Fine_

Okay, let's go then. " Dad! Rein! Ace! I'm going out! " I yelled after I dressed up and walked downstairs.

" With who?!" Ace and Dad yelled back. " Not a boy! Just hanging out with Lione!" I yelled and rolled my eyes, over protective much?

" Okay, but if I see you with a boy that guy is going down!" Ace said as he walked up to me.

" Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes, I put on my shoes and was about to go out " See ya, lil sis!"

I saluted him "Bye, Big bro!" And got on my bike, let's go to Heavenly Star Park! After a few minutes , I arrived there.

Okay, now.. Where's Lione? Oh, my phone beeping again!

✉_To Fine: Hey Fine! Sorry, i can't come over. Something came up, but I got the perfect replacement for you! Just.. Just the apple on the bench and you'll know, and how I know there is an apple? From my little brother who was there a few hours ago.. _

_Sorry _

_From Lione.._

✉_To Lione: It's fine! _ _ Don't worry about it!  
And who could that replacement be? _㈸2

I searched for the bench that that Shade sat on, I found it, and just like Lione said. There was an apple on top of it.

I wonder why she didn't come? I shrugged it off and targeted the apple… " Target in sight.."

3.. 2.. 1… " That's not the position.." I heard behind me. I accidently let go and the arrow had hit the bench. Luckily nobody was there!

I turned around and sighed in relief. "Shade! Damn it, you scared me!" He laughed. " Sorry, I startled you. But just saying your position is not correct."

" Again!" I whined, I've been looking through some videos for what the perfect position is but I can't stand like that!

Why can't I?! " Here let me help you (again)" Shade said and helped me with my position again. He held my waist and position my arms..

" Here just like this, now just shoot the apple." He said and helped me shoot. " Target In Sight." We said..

" 3.. 2.. 1.." He whispered.. " Shoot!" I sad and we let go of the arrow. The apple got shot again and flew of the bench.

" You did!"

" I know, I can do it!"

" Why do you keep changing your position?"

" I can't keep still, honestly. I can't stay on the same place for 10 minutes.."

" Really?"

I nodded.. " Then, how about I shall make you stay at the same place?"

" How?"

" This is so not like me, but… Can I lend your Arrow and Bow?"

" Umm… Sure? Here.." I said and gave him my arrow and bow.

" Follow me." He then said and walked to the entrance of the park. "Can you stand under the sign, Fine?" Shade asked.

" Umm.. Okay." I said and walked under the sign where stood in big letters 'Heavenly Star Park'.

Shade then was about to shoot above of, he let go and. Pop!

Something broke above me, confetti then fell down below and a small paper then fell in front of me.

I picked it up.

_Dear Fine,_

_I'm not good in these kind of things but.  
Ever since the day we first met, the day you almost shot me.  
I couldn't think of anything else besides you.  
Maybe you don't feel the same, but, your necklace shows something different.  
That necklace was made in the Moon Kingdom, the place where I live.  
And my parents have a jewelery store that makes those kind of jewels.  
So I knew, when I saw the different colour of your necklace. Pink._

_Meant that you fell for me, just like I fell for you. _

_You practically had me as your target and shot Cupid's arrow at me. _

_From, _

_Your Target Shade._

" That is soo Sweet!" I squealed after I finished reading.

" So, what do you saw? Will you be my girlfriend?" He said blushing.. I smiled at him.

" Of course!" I said and hugged him, he hugged me back. " Promise me, that you'll never have an other target."

" My only target will be you…"

**The End**

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it! **

**Review and Favourite, maybe? :3**


End file.
